Gamera: It Begins Again
by redgriffin22
Summary: Bad summary, thousands of years a ancient civialization was destroyed by an unknown force, now that force is back and its up to Gamera to defeat it. Rated strong T.


_**I am now also working on a Gamera story along with an Ultraman Story too. These will have a crossover later on. When the time is right I'll tell you more about it. Anyway I don't own Gamera or any other monsters in the story. Sorry that it's short. Well I could have gone into more detail on the attacks but then I would have had to rate the story M. **_

Long ago there was an acient civilization. It was advance for its time, the people thought highly of themselves. But one day another group declared war against them, little did they know about their ability to create monster or guardians as they called them. Within days the war was over with the enemy completely destroyed. There was years of peace after that. However one day one of the creations decided to rebelled causing the destruction of the civilization but not before they made one last hope, a guardian by the name of Gamera. It was strong enough to stop the creatures but it was too late for the civilization as it was destroyed in the final battle. Gamera went to sleep, as he was meant to guard the world. It was peace for the world, until now.

* * *

Three friends were at an island just sitting on the beach, having a good time. However two of them were drunk so they had no idea of the danger on the island. For once the worlds pollution had reached a certain height, it was enough to wake one of the creatures from its ancient sumber and it was hungry. However the third had a very bad feeling about something he just didn't what it was.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the kids

"Just your imagination, Timmy" said the more jock type one

"No funny, Alex" said Timmy

"I'll go check it out" said Alex getting up.

"I'll go with you" said Kelly, the girl of the group

"Nah, I'll be fine" said Alex before heading into the inner part of the island.

After about ten minutes of looking Alex decided to give up, when he heard something nearby. Carelessly shrugging he looked in the bushes and the was the last thing he saw before he was attacked by something. It dragged him into the bushes and that was it for Alex.

"What was that?" asked Kelly looking around quickly

"Sounded like Alex" said Timmy growing scared. Then a shriek filled the air as the creature appeared and attacked them. The night was filled with screams of terror and the roar of a creature that was hunting its prey. Only no one was around to hear them, and few days later the young adults were reported missing.

Later on a search was sent to the island, it didn't them long to find the bodies of Alex and Kelly. Timmy was somehow still alive but in hystillics. However their find was interrupted by the creature looking for seconds on dinner. The search party managed to fight it off but not before it wounded three and killed one.

"Let's get out of here" said the party leader

"come on" shouted one of the others.

"What the hell was that?"

"Whatever it was, it must likely killed Alex and Kelly. However Timmy is still alive is anyone's guess."

"Now what?"

"We get the hell of here and hope they nuke the island"

* * *

Elsewhere near the bottom of the Ocean, something else was waking up from its long sleep. Gamera could sense that its old rival had been reborn so it was time for him at reawake so he could protect the world from it. His legs and tail went into his shell and with that, he began to spin. Within seconds he shot out of the water and into the air to find and kill its old enemy...the Gyaos.

_**That's it for now, I know that its short. I hope that it works for a start. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Like it? Hate it? Anyway like I said in the beginning this along with my Godzilla and Ultraman series when I start it will have a crossover so please read the Godzilla stories and the Ultraman when they're up so you can understand the crossover when it is finished. Anyway I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


End file.
